battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 51
The fifty-first and final episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Yoku struggle to save Spirits World, and Kazuya, before it's too late. Summary When The Evil God-King evolves into its final form, Deathpeers-Zorc, it immediately prevents Shunta and Yoku from Sealing. Kazuya uses its other effect to keep removing core from Shunta and Yoku's field, although he begins to feel pain from this. Witnessing this from above, Eto realizes what's happening to Kazuya's body. She asks Kinoto to tell Shunta and Yoku. Using magic, Shunta and Yoku manage to endure one more attack from Kazuya. Kazuya still doesn't care though, and boasts that he'll still win. After all, he controls the Evil God-King. Shunta, who has also noticed Kazuya's pain, pleads to him to stop. Naturally, Kazuya doesn't care to listen. When Kinoto arrives, she explains what's happening exactly. Whenever Kazuya uses the Evil God-King's power, it's cutting his life away. He'll lose his soul if he keeps battling for much longer. Kazuya still won't believe this, but then, Shishi appears. She says that it's all true, and reminds Kazuya of the time he offered his soul to be able to use the forbidden power of Ultimates. Shishi mocks him for falling for the temptation, and declares that while Kazuya can't really control the Evil God-King, she can control him. Struggling to rationalize this, Kazuya asks if he can still reset the world and be king of the new world. Shishi says yes. He'll no longer have pain or sadness. However, he won't have hope or happiness either. Just death and silence. He'll be king, but he'll be the only person in the world. That's because the world will only be a dream. As this is obviously not what Kazuya wanted, he starts to freak out and begs Shishi to let him go. But she refuses, and claims that he's her puppet to fight against the heroes with. Shishi tries to suck Kazuya into the Evil God-King with her. Struggling to get out, Kazuya asks to be taken back home. Shishi responds that he'll only be alone if he goes there. Shunta, of course, declares that Kazuya isn't alone. He says that even if Kazuya hates him, he always wants to battle with Kazuya, because he's his rival. And also, an important Battle Spirits friend. He and Yoku try to convince Kazuya that all the opponents he's battled, he's made connections with. They're friends bound to him by Battle Spirits. Kazuya starts to see that he did make lots of friends because of Battle Spirits. That when he was playing, he wasn't lonely. From the sidelines, Tatsumi decides to give power to Shunta and Yoku, so everyone can fight together. Kiki and Inui join in, as do Mei, Sandrat and Zark. Eto, Kinoto and the priests pray, and people all around the world join in. With the power that came to Shunta and Yoku, they draw one final card. This is a new Imagine Brave, Light Demon-God. Light Demon-God's effect forces them both to discard their entire deck. However, it brings all 12 God-Kings to the field. Shunta and Yoku brave their new Imagine with Exceed-Formula and Gale-Phoenix-Zephyr. They make their attack. Shishi reminds them that she and Kazuya still have four more cards. She forces Kazuya to play Scramble Booster, which lets the Evil God-King block when exhausted. Next, she wants Kazuya to use Burst Wall. But Kazuya discards it, saying he's not her puppet to control. He begs Shunta and Yoku to beat the Evil God-King. Shishi points out that Kazuya will then be destroyed with the card. Kazuya still doesn't change his mind from hearing this, though. Even when Shishi tells Shunta and Yoku they were lying when they said they would save him, the two decide to continue their attack. As Kazuya is absorbed in the blast, he thanks Shunta, saying he was happy. But Shunta and Yoku fly in, and Shunta grabs his hand, pulling him to safety. Everyone celebrates the win, and the 12 God-Kings fly away while this is happening. Tatsumi decides to accept this. Shunta thanks Exeseed one last time. Eto finds a blue crystal on the ground. She says that it has to be sealed away, to make sure this never happens again. Later, Eto makes a speech before the people of Spirits World. She says that the world is safe, and thanks the heroes from other worlds for making this possible. Shunta and Yoku receive medals as a reward. Eto then announces that now, with the Soul Core restored, prosperity can be returned to Spirits World. However, it will take time and a lot of work. Tatsumi agrees to help with this. As for Shunta and Yoku, they plan to return to their own world. Mei is upset by this, but Shunta says he'll never forget him, and invites Mei to come play in his world some time. Yoku says Mei can come to his world as well. Shunta then says Yoku should also come play in his world. Then they can see which of the two is stronger. They both start arguing over which is the strongest right there for a moment. Shunta then tells Yoku that while their worlds are different, they're linked by the bonds of Battle Spirits. The two hug, calling themselves the greatest of partners. Soon after, Shunta is returned to his own world. He rushes back home and wakes up his whole family even though it's night, to tell them he's back. They're just annoyed, however. Kento reminds Shunta that he was the one who told him to go to bed early, and they're going to make decks the next day. Shunta heads back to his room, realizing things were just like the day he left for Spirits World. He asks Kento what day it is, and if anything happened. Kento thinks he wants praise for winning the tournament, and congratulates him, before heading back to bed. Shunta is shocked that no time passed at all when he was away. He starts wondering if Spirits World was all a dream. But then, Kento asks him what the medal around his neck is. Shunta sees it, and is relieved to know he wasn't dreaming. The next morning, Shunta rushes off. His family is impressed by how quickly he got up and ready for school. That morning, Kazuya also heads to school, and is greeted by his friends. They're disappointed that he lost, but invite him to play Battle Spirits after school. After all, Kazuya can just rebuild his streak, so they hope he won't quit after one loss. After school, Kazuya meets Shunta in a shop. They two start to battle. Months later, at school, Shunta's teacher announces that there's a new student. When the student walks in, Shunta is stunned. It's Yoku. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment N/A Matches Shunta and Yoku vs. Kazuya (Part 2) The previous turns are in the last episode. Turn 12 (Kazuya, continued) -With The EvilGodKing Deathpeers-Zorc's (LV5, 37000 BP) effect after Adventing, three cores are sent from The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas to the Void, depleting it in the process. In addition, since it was Advented over The EvilGodKing Deathpeers, Shunta and Yoku are permanently prevented from using Seal. -Kazuya attacks with Deathpeers-Zorc. With its effect while attacking, Kazuya discards a card from his hand and three cores are moved from The FourthKnight Wedgetail to the Reserve, obliterating it as a result. He discards another card from his hand and removes three cores from The Tenth's SpearBeast Yariarashi, bringing it down to LV1. He discards yet another card and three cores are removed from The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon which is brought down as well to LV1. Kazuya then uses Evil Flame to destroy both Draleon and Yariarashi, both of which having a total less than 10000 BP, leaving Shunta and Yoku with no blockers. Shunta uses Southan Cross Flame (Revival) to destroy Birgoyle, the only other Ultimate Kazuya has on the field. Next, Yoku uses Delta Barrier (Revival) to render Deathpeers-Zorc's attack unable to reduce their life to zero. As a result, Shunta and Yoku's final life is unscathed and remains. Turn 13 (Shunta and Yoku) -After drawing Super-Flame Demon-God and Super-Wind Demon-God, Shunta and Yoku respectively combine their Imagine Braves and summon their new and final power, the Light Demon-God. With its effect When Summoned, Shunta and Yoku discard their entire decks and summon all the 12 God-Kings (The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu, The OxTwelveGodKing Avalanche-Bison, The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger, The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit, The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius, The SnakeTwelveGodKing Tiamadou, The Super-TwelveGodKing Exeseed Formula, The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep, The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin, The Super-TwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Zephyr, The DogTwelveGodKing Greedog and The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar) from the Trash. Shunta and Yoku brave the Light Demon-God with Exeseed Formula and Gale-Phoenix Zephyr, and opens the Double Drive of the Imagine Drive. -Shunta and Yoku attack with Exeseed Formula and Gale-Phoenix Zephyr respectively, both braved with the Light Demon-God. Kazuya uses Scramble Booster, allowing Deathpeers-Zorc to block while exhausted, and blocks with it. The Light Demon-God's Double Drive activates, giving the two braved God-King spirits Exeseed Formula (LV3) and Gale-Phoenix Zephyr (LV1) a total sum BP of their current (31000 BP + 16000 BP = 47000 BP). In addition, they gain the symbols of all the God-King spirits in their Field, with Formula gaining 17 symbols and Zephyr getting 16. Kazuya discards Burst Wall and opens himself to Shunta and Yoku's attack. Deathpeers-Zorc is destroyed and Kazuya's last three lives are crushed. Winner(s): Shunta and Yoku Cards Used Red BS36-CP01 - The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas BS35-007 - The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon BS38-067 - Evil Flame BS38-R099 - Southan Cross Flame (Revival) BS37-X01 - The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger BS39-X01 - The Super-TwelveGodKing Execeed Formula Purple BS36-X02 - The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius BS39-X02 - The SnakeTwelveGodKing Tiamadou Green BS36-CP02 - The FourthKnight Wedgetail SD35-006 - The Tenth's SpearBeast Yariarashi SD35-X01 - The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit BS39-X03 - The Super-TwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Zephyr White BS38-R080 - Delta Barrier (Revival) BS38-X04 - The OxTwelveGodKing Avalanche-Bison BS35-X04 - The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep BS39-072 - Scramble Booster Yellow BS38-X05 - The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu BS37-X05 - The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin Blue BS39-X06 - The DogTwelveGodKing Greedog BS36-X06 - The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar Red/Purple/Green/White/Yellow/Blue BS40-XX02 - The EvilGodKing Deathpeers-Zorc PB16-DD01 - Light Demon-God Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Zark- Taishi Murata *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Hinoe Mogami- Seiko Ueda *Usagi Mogami- Kei Shindou *Elder Priest- Naoki Bandou *Teacher- Mayuki Makiguchi Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Kunihisa Sugishima *Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Yoshinori Yumoto Category:Episodes: Double Drive